Rainy Day
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: Hujan yang mendera sekolah memaksa Atsushi untuk tinggal di sana sampai senja, suasana hatinya yang memburuk berangsur membaik ketika dia mengetahui bahwa teman akrab saat SMP ternyata satu sekolah dengannya, dan Atsushi mendadak terpikat. Tapi Atsushi bingung mengutarakannya. "Mirza-chin cantik ya.."/"Gomenne, Atsushi," balas Mirza merasa bersalah. Atsushi x OC! Warn inside, rnr!


**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatashi**

**Warning: full fluff romance! Alur pasti sangat fuwa-fuwa, _misstypo_s, Chara x OC**

**A/N: halo semuaa, saya baru di fandom ini, hehe. Yah ga begitu baru sih, soalnya dulu pernah masuk juga agak lama lalu keluar lagi, ini kali pertama saya publish fanfic Kurobas setelah lama bersemayam di fandom sebelah haha. Saya juga suka banget bikin Murasakibara x Persona saya sendiri, saya cinta Murasakibara huhu #y. ****Jadi, enjoy ya ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE~! Btw DLDR.**

**=o^o=**

**Rainy Day**

**.**

**.**

Senja menjelang malam, Murasakibara Atsushi masih belum pulang dari sekolahnya karena mendung mendadak menguasai langit sore tadi dan mengeluarkan rintikan kecil air yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Salahnya sendiri memang karena tidak segera pulang saat bel pulang berbunyi, dia masih merasa kesal sebab latihan basket tiba-tiba dibatalkan. Atsushi butuh pelampiasan untuk kekecewaannya karena timnya dikalahkan oleh tim basket Seirin.

Atsushi menatap malas ke arah depan, bunyi hujan seolah menenangkan hatinya yang gundah diiringi aroma basah tanah yang tercium erat. Sekolah sangatlah sepi, meski ada beberapa murid di dalam sekolah entah melakukan apa, tapi Atsushi tak mengenal mereka dan dia juga tak peduli. Mengeluarkan sebuah permen dari sakunya, dia menaikkan sebelah alis menyadari seorang gadis tengah bermandikan guyuran air hujan di dekat lapangan sekolah.

Gadis itu nampak sangat menikmati di saat tubuhnya dihantam rintik-rintik air dingin dari langit gelap, dia tak terganggu sama sekali walaupun seragamnya basah kuyup. Atsushi tertegun sebentar, dia mengenal gadis tersebut sebagai teman lamanya dari SMP Teikou, yang dia sendiri bahkan tak tahu berada di SMA yang sama dengannya.

"Mirza-chin?" gumamnya pelan, memicingkan mata takut dia salah orang, tapi tidak–Atsushi sangat yakin dia adalah gadis yang sama. Atsushi bisa tahu karena gadis tersebut memiliki manik safir sebiru antara lautan dan langit sekaligus. "Oii, Mirza-chin!" Atsushi memanggil cukup keras supaya suaranya bisa mengalahkan suara deras hujan.

Dia menoleh pada Atsushi, Mirza Fictoire yang tadi dipanggil pemuda bersurai ungu itu mengembangkan senyumannya mengetahui di sana ada sobat akrabnya saat SMP. Dia segera berlari kecil menuju Atsushi, "Atsushi!" Serunya bersemangat, saking semangatnya dia lupa kalau jalanan menjadi licin karena hujan hingga ketika dia hampir sampai ke tempat Atsushi, Mirza mendadak terpeleset.

Reflek, Atsushi segera menangkap Mirza meski dia harus sedikit hujan-hujanan. "Whoops, hati-hati Mirza-chin," peringat Atsushi hanya dibalas cengiran Mirza.

"Bajumu jadi basah," balas Mirza merasa bersalah, melepaskan dirinya dari Atsushi yang masih mendekapnya, dia memilih duduk bersila di lantai dibanding duduk bersama pemuda bongsor itu di kursi yang disediakan.

"Tidak apa," Atsushi memakan sebuah permen lagi, "aku pikir kita beda sekolah," ungkapnya kemudian.

Kekehan terdengar dari Mirza, "Aku sih sudah tahu kita satu sekolah lagi, tapi sepertinya kau selalu sibuk dengan latihan basket dan Himuro-kun dan temanmu yang lain, jadi aku tak berani untuk menyapamu," timpal Mirza.

"Setidaknya Mirza-chin memberitahuku lewat E-Mail atau apa gitu," Atsushi sedikit merajuk, sedangkan Mirza mulai tertawa kecil, "yang penting kan aku tahu aku sesekolah denganmu."

Tawa Mirza mulai mereda, "_Gomenne_, Atsushi, tapi sekalipun ku mengirimu pesan, memangnya kau akan membuka ponselmu? Aku yakin kau cukup malas untuk melakukannya."

"Benar juga sih."

"Lagian," Mirza menatap Atsushi sembari tersenyum, "sekarang kau tahu kan kalau kita satu sekolah."

"Ah _iie_, aku sebenarnya pernah melihatmu beberapa kali di sekolah, tapi aku tak tahu itu dirimu," Atsushi menatap balik Mirza dengan tatapan setengah hampanya seperti biasa, "Mirza-chin potong rambut sih, dan mulai berkacamata, mana aku tahu."

Mirza sontak mengelus rambutnya yang kini pendek setengkuk, rambut _brunette _miliknya masihlah basah. "Aku memotongnya karena tak ingin mirip dengan kakakku, kau tahu," Mirza mengangkat bahunya, "lagipula rambutku sudah terlalu panjang saat SMP dan aku memangkasnya, penglihatanku juga mulai memburuk."

"Kau harus banyak-banyak makan wortel," tanggap Atsushi melirik gadis di sampingnya yang tengah mengukir senyuman entah pada siapa, "dan harus banyak-banyak makan sayur juga."

"_Mou _Atsushi!" Mirza menggembungkan pipi sebal, "aku tak suka sayur!"

"Tapi Mirza-chin harus makan agar sehat juga."

"Sayur tidak enak."

"Tapi menyehatkan, Mirza-chin."

"Meski begitu sayur rasanya pahit! Aku tak suka."

"Suka tak suka harus makan."

"Atsushiii," rengek Mirza memperlihatkan ekspresi kesalnya karena tak dapat membalas perkataan pemuda itu lagi, lalu Mirza mendadak merona tipis mendengar tawaan pelan Atsushi, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Atsushi menyadarinya, tentu, dia hanya memberhentikan tawanya walau masih terpatri senyum tipis pada wajahnya yang biasanya menampilkan raut malas. "_Ne, _Mirza-chin nampak cantik meski tidak lagi memiliki rambut panjang," puji Atsushi, tulus dari hati.

Mirza bisa merasakan pipinya makin memanas, "Jangan mengejekku hanya karena aku memotong rambut," balasnya kecil, masih melihat arah lain guna menyembunyikan rona merah yang makin menebal.

"Hm? Aku sungguh-sungguh kok," balas Atsushi, tapi tak ada jawaban apapun dari sang gadis. "Mirza-chin telingamu ikut merah loh."

"_Mou baka_!" Seru Mirza malu, memberanikan diri memandang Atsushi.

Lalu napasnya tertahan, jarak antara dirinya dan Atsushi mendadak dekat sekali saat dia kembali menolehkan kepala untuk sekedar berseru tadi. Mirza bisa melihat iris ungu suram Atsushi menusuk ke dalam iris safirnya, rasanya jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

Memutuskan kontak mata mereka, Mirza menarik diri dari jarak mereka yang melebihi batas. "J-jadi, kenapa kau masih ada di sekolah?"

"Oh itu karena latihan basket dibatalkan, aku marah karena itu dan berada di sini, saat mau pulang malah hujan begini," jelas Atsushi polos, "Mirza-chin sendiri?"

"Aku ada pertemuan klub tadi, dua sekaligus dan aku anggota intnya, jadi aku baru bisa pulang tadi."

"Lalu kenapa Mirza-chin hujan-hujanan?"

"Ingin saja, hehe," cengir Mirza, "sudah lama aku tak mandi hujan."

"Harusnya tidak usah, nanti sakit," balas Atsushi sedikit menasihati meski tahu Mirza akan mengabaikan perkataannya tadi, tapi Atsushi tak mengelak fakta bahwa kehadiran Mirza membuat suasana hatinya beransur membaik.

Keheningan akhirnya melanda mereka, tak tahu mau mengobrol apa lagi. Menunggu hujan berhenti bersama, keduanya sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Mirza memikirkan perasaannya sendiri yang sedang campur aduk, sementara Atsushi kembali memikirkan kekalahannya saat perlombaan beberapa waktu lalu. Atsushi merasa kesal lagi karena dia beranggapan dirinya masihlah lemah dalam bermain basket.

"_Ne, _Atsushi."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu?" Mirza menekuk lututnya, dia tak melihat ke arah sang lawan bicara, "aku melihat pertandingan kalian."

Perkataan Mirza sontak membuat Atsushi menoleh dengan cepat, tapi yang dia lihat hanyalah Mirza yang tersenyum lembut padanya. "Aku payah, Mirza-chin," ujar Atsushi menatap kembali ke depan.

"Uhm-hm," gadis tersebut menggelengkan kepala, "aku rasa kau sangat hebat dalam bermain basket, Atsushi. Atsushi tidak payah, Atsushi selalu keren di mataku."

"Mirza-chin.."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Atsushi menarik Mirza dalam pelukannya. Mirza terheran, "Atsushi?"

"_Arigatou_, Mirza-chin," bisik Atsushi kecil, mengeratkan pelukan mereka, "_arigatou_."

Mirza cuma tersenyum geli, menepuk-nepuk punggung Atsushi. "_Douitte_, Atsushi, apapun untukmu," balas Mirza nyengir pada pemuda itu, dia menangkup pipi Atsushi gemas sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada dahi Atsushi. "Sudah baikan?"

"Hm," tanggap Atsushi kecil, "lagi."

"Lagi apa?"

"Cium," pinta Atsushi menatap Mirza yang tercengang mendengarnya.

"...apa?"

"Cium lagi."

Mirza kembali menggelengkan kepala, memaklumi sifat kekanakan Atsushi, lalu dia terkekeh. "Baiklah, baiklah," balasnya masih terkekeh, dia kembali menarik Atsushi mendekat lalu mencium pipi Atsushi bergantian.

"Mirza-chin bibirmu dingin."

Tawaan makin keras terdengar dari Mirza, "Itu karena aku lama hujan-hujanan, aduh perutku haha," dia tertawa sampai memegang perutnya sendiri.

Senyuman tipis tercipta lagi di wajah Atsushi melihat Mirza tergelak. "Mirza-chin memang cantik ya.."

"_Ha'i_? _Nani_?"

Gantian Atsushi yang menggelengkan kepala, "_Nande monai._"

"Eeh? Beritahu aku, Atsushi!"

"Tadi sudah."

"Belum tuh."

"Sudah, tapi Mirza-chin mengelak."

Mirza menggembungkan pipi lagi karena kesal Atsushi tak memberitahunya, tapi kemudian dia tak memedulikannya. "Ya sudahlah," ujarnya agak ngambek–tapi main-main, "oh hey, hujannya sudah reda, Atsushi!" Serunya senang melihat hujan yang tadi berderu deras sekarang berganti jadi gerimis kecil, "ayo pulang!"

Atsushi mengikuti Mirza yang berdiri, "Mirza-chin yakin tak akan sakit?"

"Nu-uh! Aku sekarang tidak sakit-sakitan lagi kok," balas Mirza tersenyum senang, "ayo, Atsushi, aku lapar sekarang dan ingin pulang."

Atsushi mempasrahkan diri saat dirinya mulai ditarik oleh Mirza, matanya meneliti setiap gerakan gadis itu. "_Ne, _Mirza-chin," panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Ya?" sahut Mirza menoleh pada Atsushi, tapi Atsushi ternyata tak menatapnya malahan menatap arah lain. "Ada apa?"

"Aku–" Atsushi mendadak ragu, "tidak jadi deh," dia mengurungkan perkataan yang sudah dia siapi di benaknya tadi, "lain kali saja."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tidak apa."

"_Mou _Atsushi, katakan saja!"

"_Iie_," balas Atsushi acuh, mengeluarkan sebuah permen.

Manik Mirza berbinar melihat permen itu, "Atsushi bagi permennya!"

"Eeh, tidak mau."

"Atsushi pelit!"

"Biarin."

"Ih Atsushi ish," Mirza menatap Atsushi sebal, kemudian Atsushi menepuk kepala Mirza sembari tertawa kecil.

"Bercanda," ujar Atsushi memberikan permen itu pada Mirza.

"_Yatta_! _Arigatou na_, Atsushi!"

"Ya, ya."

Mirza nyengir bahagia, sedangkan Atsushi dengan santai menggandengkan tangannya pada tangan Mirza.

_'Aku ingin mengatakan aku mencintainya, tapi aku tak bisa.'_

**.**

**.**

**End**


End file.
